


Still With You, Mr. Player: Chapter 242

by smackurbeoms



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smackurbeoms/pseuds/smackurbeoms
Summary: smut chapter.you may skip this if you’re uncomfortable reading or if you’re a minor.please read at your own risk.cw / tw // nsfw, explicit language, sexual content.
Kudos: 28





	Still With You, Mr. Player: Chapter 242

**Author's Note:**

> smut chapter.  
> you may skip this if you’re uncomfortable reading or if you’re a minor.
> 
> please read at your own risk.  
> cw / tw // nsfw, explicit language, sexual content.

_**Samcess'** _

After a night-long conversation accompanied by alcohol, he insisted to take me home— into which I allowed him to do so.

 _ **“Gusto mo pumasok muna?”**_ I asked.

 _ **“Okay po”**_ he answered.

I opened the doors to my unit and guided him towards the kitchen to hand him a glass of water. 

_He drinks incredibly beautiful._

_**“Baka matunaw ako n’yan”** _

Redness found in my cheeks as I was caught relentlessly staring at him. He let out a cute giggle as he stood up to bid his goodbye. He came closer to me and bent down to level his face onto mine— ready to tease me before going out. He let out a laugh at how flustered I am to have his face incredibly close to mine. 

That beautiful smile slowly turning into a serious, no— lustful stare. I found myself slowly submitting to what he’s trying to give, not knowing if he’s really asking me to do something or he’s just teasing me. 

_Thoughts unsure— the wild side of me kicked in._

As he was about to stand up properly, I grabbed his collar and crashed my lips onto his. His eyes were opened wide, flustered by the series of my actions. I was about to pull out from the kiss as my embarrassment told me so when he grabbed my waist and deepened the kiss. 

Not long after, he tapped my legs which signaled me to wrap them around his waist. Not pulling out from the kiss, he brought me to my bed and hovered on top of me.

He stared at me— differently. Lust? Love? Or maybe both? At this stage, I don’t even know what to think.

_**“You’re so beautiful”** _

After such words, he went from my lips to my chin, to my jaw, and onto my neck finding that sweet spot. Fingers running through his luscious long hair as I let out a moan when he found my weakest spot and felt his smirk on my skin. His fingers went down to pull the sleeves of my top when he halted his movement.

 _ **“Are you sure?”**_

_**“Yes.”**_

_**“What’s the magic word, commander?”**_

_**“Please?”**_

He bit my bottom lip and without hesitation took off all the pieces of clothing on my top— leaving my breasts exposed. He grabbed them, kneaded them, sucked them.

Fingers playing with my jeans, he stares at me while undoing them— pulled them out including my undergarment. 

_There I am, in the bed, fully naked— submissive._

_**“May I?”**_ he asked, which made me laugh faintly. 

_How the hell was he able to ask me when I’m already laying in bed— naked, with legs opened wide, just for him._

As I nod to give him permission, he went straight on his knees, attacked my intimacy with his tongue while inserting two digits in me. 

_He sucked me to heavens._

As I moan louder with each second, I felt his cocky grin into my intimacy. 

_Damn Mr. Player, you surely know how to play._

After a while, he stood up and took off his top. His body magnets my eyes. Again, I’m relentlessly staring at this beautiful man in front of me. The man that will surely destroy me tonight.

 _ **“Like what you see?”**_ he asked as he fumbled through his belt to the buttons of his pants.

I nodded stupidly as he pulled down every piece of clothing he was wearing. 

_**“Suck”**_

I went on my knees and stroked his shaft while staring at him lustfully. He cocked an eyebrow to signal me to use my mouth— and so I did.

_Kisses turned into kitty licks._

_**“You wouldn’t want to tease me, commander...”** _

Immediately, I began sucking like there was no tomorrow. His deep groans make me want to go deeper. He grabbed my hair as I bob my head. As I gag by every second, I’m already wondering how his member would fit in me.

 _ **“Bed”**_

I laid in bed with legs open wide waiting for him to enter me. As he plays with my sensitive bud with the head of his shaft, he asked me;

 _ **“Are you really sure?”**_

I nodded and moaned in response, but he doesn’t seem to be satisfied with it.

 _ **“Use your words”**_

_**“Yes”**_

_**“Ask nicely”**_

_Damn it, he really knows how to play._

_**“Fuck me, please.”**_

He let out a laugh and slowly entered me. 

_Damn, he’s big._

He kissed me passionately to get my mind off of the temporary pain. When I finally adjusted, he began thrusting— no, destroying me. His length in and out of me, his beautiful face, toned body, and his lips roaming around my body. 

_It was perfect._

Loud moans, skin slapping, and the scent of alcohol from earlier lingered around the room.

_**“On all fours”** _

_Oh, how I love his dominance. ___

____

Immediately, I turned my back on him— ass up, as he gave my intimacy a long-ass lick before entering which made me moan to the heavens.

____

Not long after, his thrusts went deeper and faster. As he went deeper, he began to hit a very familiar spot— a spot, not all can hit. Due to the unimaginable satisfaction, I began to moan louder than before.

____

_**“Found it,”**_ he said.

____

_His pride and ego in bed was no joke._

____

I went berserk with whatever was happening. I am ready to lose my pride and submit wholeheartedly to his touch.

____

_**“Right there, harder,”**_ I said.

____

With those words he grabbed my hips, making sure to leave them marks, and thrusted;

____

_faster, deeper, harder._

______ _ _

_**“Like this?”**_ he asked. 

_____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ _

I moaned in response as I was not able to form coherent words due to his actions. I was unable to handle the satisfaction he gave me and came to my limits.

_____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ _

_**“Babe, I’m close”**_ I gathered all the strength that I have left to mutter those words.

_____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ _

_**“Go on”**_ he answered.

_____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ _

A few more sloppy thrusts and I came to my release. He bent down and licked my juices clean while stroking his member. After a few licks, he stood up and said;

_____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ _

_**“On your knees, tongue out”**_

_____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ _

In which I immediately submitted to. I began to suck him again and not long after, he came to his limits together with loud, sexy groans.

_____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ _

He gave me time to breathe and lifted me up bridal style and pecked my lips.

_____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ _

_**“Good girl, commander”**_

_____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ _

He guided me to my shower and helped me clean up. He pampered me, took care of me, and finally guided me to bed.

_____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ _

_**“Tight”**_ he teased while cuddling on the bed which made me finger flick his forehead.

_____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ _

Being the dramatic boy he is, he whined like a kid.

_____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ _

_**“Mamumula ‘to”**_

_____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ _

_**“Gagawin ko?”**_

_____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ _

_**“Kiss mo”**_

_____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ _

_**“Magtigil ka”**_

_____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ _

_**“Dali na, isa lang eh”**_

_____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ _

I gave him a peck on his forehead. In return, he showered me with kisses before cuddling me to sleep.

_____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ _

After a few hours, I found myself awake and staring at his beautiful being sleeping beside me.

_____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ _

_Damn, I'm so in love with you, Mr. Player._

_____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ _


End file.
